


Please

by elaiel



Series: SGU BDSM Universe [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young has been hiding something...Rush calls him out on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember seeing anyone do it yet and I'd kind of been thinking how that now standard fandom trope BDSM!universe would work in SGU. And then the following little snippet occurred to me. (And yes, I know "secret sub" is a trope within a trope)

"I know what you need Colonel."

Young turned and realised Rush was close behind him, stepping into his personal space.

"You're a liar, Young." Rush leaned in. "I know a sub when I see one, most of the science team except Brody for starters."

"You're domming them?" Young was shocked.

"Not a good fit with most of them, but I'm a good enough dom to make sure they're getting their needs met somewhere else."

He took another step forward and Young stepped backwards. Rush grinned crookedly, not a smile, it was too savage for that, twisted his lip, made his eyes dance with a violent energy. Young stepped back again reflexively.

"But you," he leaned in and Young realised that his back had hit the wall, "you're not getting what you need... _at...all._ "

The last two words were bitten off savagely as Rush got right in his face. Young couldn't help flinching.

"You see," Rush continued, not backing off but in an almost conversational tone, "I can see you're not a dom at all, oh yes, you play the part in public, 'cause subs don't get large commands. But the women in your life? Both switches and that's why your switch wife left you, you couldn't meet her sub needs and she found what she needed elsewhere. TJ? I can see she's got that Lucian Alliance dom meeting her needs, that's why you backed off, you couldn't share. And that's why you didn't accept the ninth chevron mission, because you knew you couldn't hide it forever in a closed community."

Young's heart was thumping and his breath was coming fast in his chest. Rush had him pinned to the bulkhead of this storage room simply by the power of sheer arrogance and personality. He could feel himself reacting to the man, his knees wanted to fold, bad knee or not.

"And that's why you're fucking it all up Young." Rush continued, face an angry scowl. "That's why you tried to kill me, because you couldn't stay on top of me. That's why you can't cope and that's why you're not the man who should be in command of this mission."

"Damn!" His voice was hoarse.

"But neither am I." Rush said. "So you're all I've got to work with." He leaned so far in he was almost, almost but not quite touching Young in any place, and whispered harshly in his ear. "Get _down_."

He slid down the wall, kneeling painfully at Rush's feet, hearing the man's belt buckle clink, the slide of leather over fabric. He was trapped between Rush and the wall.

He pressed his face to the other man's thigh, denim worn soft under his forehead and cheek, feeling a hand cup firmly round the back of his neck, fingers tightening in the curls at the base of his neck.

"Please." he breathed.


End file.
